Stand
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: First step possession. Second step aggression. Third step progression. Fourth step destruction. Slowly, the possession steps destroy one car... but, can he actually defeat it, with help from his family?
1. Part 1 Possession

Stand

_All right, this here is my first story done under the penname of Buick Regal Racecar __**56**__. Note: not 86, 56. Anyways, this story was inspired by two things- a song, and a movie. The song was of course, Stand by Rascal Flatts. When I was listening to that, and trying to think of a new imagination game with What Hurts The Most fresh on my mind, I listened to the words. And suddenly, I got this idea. The movie will be explained at the bottom of this. Anyways, here's the first chapter, or part rather, of Stand!_

Part 1- Possession

_-20 Minutes Ago-_

She'd never felt so happy- here she was with Thunder, Dylan, and Mater. Mater had finally accepted that Thunder and Dylan were there. Thunder was being his normal crazy self. It was so funny sometimes. Susannah glanced at Thunder driving beside her. He was glancing at her with his sparkling emerald green eyes. Except… there seemed to be a tiny hint of red…

_-Right Now-_

_You feel like a candle_

_In a hurricane_

_Just like a picture_

_With a broken frame_

She thought of that now, and how that red had quickly spread and turned emerald green to bright ruby red. Mater had rushed with Dylan back to town- to get help- leaving her alone. She thought she saw a flash of red, and a chill ran through her. An eery laugh echoed around her.

_Alone and helpless_

_Like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright_

_You'll be alright_

She looked around, hoping not to see the red Buick Regal. Chrysler, how come he was the son of Christine? Then she heard a fierce growl. Her eyes quickly widening, she saw Thunder. A shudder ran through her frame- not only were his eyes a bright ruby red, his paint had gotten darker- if that was possible. Bright red was now dark burgundy, and royal blue was now navy blue. The silver 56's were black. And since he was smiling, she could see he somehow had fangs, too.

"Trying to escape, Susie?" he said, snarling.

"Trying to stay away from you," she said.

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

He laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

"Ah, Susie, you have to learn- you can't escape," he said, voice sounding eerily scary.

"I can if I want to," she said, sounding braver than she must have looked.

"Yeah, right. You've got no one to help you now," he said, snarling. She shook a little. He must have seen that, because he laughed.

"Scared, little Porsche? Don't worry- you'll be dead soon enough!" he said smirking. Then growling loudly, he slammed into her side. That's when she realized- not only was he possessed, he was a possessed cannibal.

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

"Why are you doing this?" she managed to ask.

"Because I can," he said. 'So, now I know how they felt,' she thought. Then something, or someone, rammed into Thunder, running him into the cliff side near them. He growled fiercely. Feeling faint, she closed her eyes.

"Holy Chrysler, look what he did to her!" said another car. She recognized the voice as Lightning's.

"If we had just been a minute later, he might have killed her," said another voice, quietly. Mater. She faintly smiled. He'd come back, with help. Just in time. But, who had gotten Thunder away?

_Life's like a novel _

_With the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon_

_With only one way down_

"Hey, you got Thunder okay?" asked another voice. Doc. Three cars so far, yet none of them had gotten Thunder.

"Yes, I've got him. What do you think?" said another voice, female this time. And yet, a tiny bit familiar- she sounded a bit like a girl version of Thunder. Susannah opened her eyes slowly to see a red 1958 Plymouth Fury, white stripe, wider than Thunder's, yet the same place as Thunder's blue stripe. She also had blue eyes. 'Holy Chrysler, it's Thunder's mom, Christine,' she thought. She was barely having to hold back the struggling possessed cannibal Buick.

"Susie's awake!" said Mater.

"Hey Mater," she said faintly, managing a weak smile.

"Hey Susie. Don't worry, you'll be okay," he said.

"I know," she said.

_Take what you're given_

_Before it's gone_

_And start holdin' on_

_Keep holdin' on_

'Holy Chrysler, my son has grown up,' thought Christine. The young Buick was struggling against her, growling, and every once in awhile saying something about how moms shouldn't be so mean to their kids when they hadn't seen them for years.

"Can I just knock him out already?" she asked, finally frustrated.

"Yeah, go ahead," said the Hudson Hornet. When she'd come into town, she'd heard that Thunder was here- but also had suddenly gone evil. So she, not knowing anyone's names, had persuaded the three cars she was with to take her along. It'd taken awhile to persuade them that she wasn't just making up being Thunder's mom. Christine knocked Thunder over the hood with her tire. Even though she tried not to show it, she hated even having to do that. He passed out.

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

Susannah passed out. Mater couldn't help but flinch every time he saw what the now possessed cannibalistic Thunder had done to her side.

"Mater, hook her up, and let's get her back to town," said Doc.

"Okay Doc," said Mater. And he did.

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Every time you get up and get back in the race_

_One more small piece of you starts to fall into place_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend 'til you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

-

_Okay, how'd you guys like that? Now, since I'm not Life Is A Highway66, I can't do cannibal characters very well, so you'll pretty much just see the possessed side of Thunder. Okay, so now the explanation of the movie that helped inspire this. On Wednesday, I saw 28 Weeks Later, which has cannibalized zombies in it. Anyways, I almost had a spoof of that where Lightning started the disease. But then, I decided I needed to have Thunder in something other than the Life Is A Highway Series. Show another side of him, perhaps. Well, also the idea partly came from Spiderman 3. If you haven't seen it yet, I hope this doesn't spoil it- but when Thunder's possessed, the possession brings out all his bad values a lot like the suit in Spidey 3. Anyways, I kind of had to do this, and since I've finally learned who Christine is, it's cool to incorporate her into a story- also, I'd kind of promised Life Is A Highway66 that I'd have Susannah in one of my stories, and well- I think I found her a good story to be in!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	2. Part 2 Aggression

Part 2- Aggression

_Okay, it's been a little while since the first chapter of this- rather, the first part. Sorry. I wrote this, and it's four whole pages long, just this part, so it's going to take me awhile to type it. Also, I'm still trying to find a way to bring Life Goes On back out, since I'm too lazy to go get the notebook (need chocolate cake and motivation.) Anyways, this chapter gets a little weird, and it explains the possession steps thing. Anyways, this story as a whole is 28 pages long, just a little shorter than the written version of Life Goes On. Anyways, I bet you guys are ready for the chapter now, right?_

Christine was parked outside the impound lot where Thunder was still knocked out. She couldn't believe that the first time she saw him in so many years, he was possessed. He'd been ten when she'd last seen him, and that seemed so long ago.

She heard Thunder groan a little as he slowly came to. Looking at him, she still saw the fangs and the darker colors. Even the silver 56's had turned to a darker color- black.

"What are you doing here mom?" he asked.

"Just passing through and finding out my only son is now a possessed cannibal who tried to kill someone," said Christine, matter-of-factly. He glared at her, now red eyes gleaming evilly.

"So? It ain't like I care," he said, smirking. She hated seeing him like this- so different from the Thunder she remembered.

"That isn't you speaking Thunder- that's the possession that's taken over you," said Christine. He growled.

"You sound as if you know what it's like," he said.

"I know part of the Possession steps- I know it from experience," said Christine.

"The what steps?" he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"The Possession steps. The first step is where you were, and still might be- possession, of course. It takes you over, controls you. You can't do what you want, but you'll remember everything. The second step- which may be coming soon, is aggression. When that happens, you won't be able to control anything. It'll be the same as step one, but you'll do a lot more damage to other cars. Even towards the ones you love. The third step is progression. When that happens, you'll seemingly get better. Things will get better, but only for awhile. The fourth and final step is destruction. If you don't get completely back to normal during the third step, this step will kill you, and the ones you love most," said Christine.

"Sounds just great," said Thunder, sarcastically.

"Thunder, if you got back to normal, that would be great. If you don't get back to normal after the third stage, then you've got to be careful after that," she said. He grinned evilly, revealing razor-sharp fangs, two in the top row of teeth and two in the bottom.

"Well, I'll just have to try and get through that," he said.

S

Dylan was parked at Flo's café, bored. His mom had yet to wake up, and his dad just plain scared him. When he'd found out that Christine, the extremely nice 1958 Plymouth Fury, was his grandma, that had amazed him.

Everyone in town knew what had happened. Dylan just wanted to forget. He could only hope that…

"Hey Dylan," said a voice. Startled, the young Porsche jumped, and turned to see Christine there. She'd said it was okay for him to call her that.

"Hey Christine," he said.

"You must have been far off thinking," said Christine.

"I was. I'm really hoping dad's gonna be okay. The way he is now really scares me," said Dylan.

"It scares me too- and he's my own son," said Christine.

"And I'm still waiting for mommy to wake up," said Dylan.

"The other Porsche Cayman S?" asked Christine.

"Yes," said Dylan. He sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong Dylan?" asked Christine.

"I'm hoping mom will wake up and dad will go back to normal. I mean, dad's always been there for me, and now he's just scaring me," said Dylan.

"Don't worry Dylan. Everything will turn out okay in the end," she said.

S

_Meanwhile, Thunder's having his own troubles…_

"Thunder, you have to fight it," said a voice in his mind. The possession that had taken over the normal Thunder recognized it as the old Thunder trying to get back in control. The possession could control what Thunder said, thought, and did, but couldn't control the old Thunder.

"Why should I? There's a certain power to this," he said, voice eerily laced with evil- which showed the possession had taken control.

"That power could kill you," said the voice.

"And I should care why?" said Thunder.

"Because you have other cars who love you," said the voice. Thunder just chuckled.

"Love- it eventually equals out to nothing. You don't need "_**love**_" to get along," snapped Thunder.

"Then we've lost you," said the voice, almost completely silent. And somehow, Thunder managed to get out of the parking boots on each of his tires, as if it were nothing. He easily crashed through the fence, and headed for town.

S

Christine suddenly felt Dylan tense up at her side.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Daddy," he whispered, sounding scared. Christine looked where he was looking and fell silent. Thunder was there, and might have looked normal, had it not been for the still-red eyes. Soon everyone was looking over at Thunder.

"I thought he was still in the impound lot," said '49 Mercury Cruiser.

"He was," said Lightning.

"Hi," said the Buick, sounding as casual as if this was some dinner party or something. Glittering ruby eyes and razor-sharp fangs gave away that this was not a normal situation. That, and the darkened colors.

"What, ya guys scared o' somethin'?" he said.

"Scared of you!" yelled someone. Everyone turned to see a baby blue 2005 Porsche Cayman S. Dylan gasped.

"Mom!" he yelled. The baby blue Porsche smiled. From here, Christine couldn't see the side which had been injured.

"Don't worry Dilly baby, I'm here," said the Porsche. Thunder was staring at her too. Then he just glared at her.

"I would've thought you died. I guess I was wrong, Susannah," snapped Thunder.

"Guess you were," said Susannah, calmly, but at the same time, making it sound smug. Thunder growled.

"Oh, shut up," he said. All the other residents were just watching the exchange, barely daring t move, as if one movement might make Thunder attack them.

"Why should I?" said Susannah. Thunder snarled.

"Ya're gonna regret that," he said. As he started driving toward the Porsche, Dylan left from beside Christine.

"Dylan, what're you doing!?!" said Christine, surprised.

S

He'd never been so scared in his life. Never. But, he couldn't just let his dad attack his mom again. He drove up in front of his dad, who stopped when he did.

"Get outta the way kid," he said. Dylan tried not to show just how scared he was.

"No, I'm not letting you hurt my mom," said Dylan, bravely standing up to his dad.

"Do ya honestly wanna get hurt? Move!" said Thunder, glaring.

"Dad, you have to snap out of it, please!" said Dylan.

"Move now- or I'll really hurt ya," said Thunder snarling.

"No- this isn't funny dad. Me and mommy and Christine all love you, and we need you back to normal," said Dylan. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Thunder just laughed- then grinned.

"Oh, quit the pity fest, kid. Ya definitely ain't gettin' none o' it from me," he said, half-smiling.

"Daddy, please snap out of it!" said Dylan. Thunder growled.

"Kid, ya just earned yaself a nice one way ticket hit intuh that wall right over there," said Thunder, snarling. Dylan closed his eyes, trembling. He felt a tire hit him, and then when he hit the wall, he blacked out.

S

Thunder felt a weird satisfaction when the kid hit the wall. The baby blue Porsche was looking at him wide-eyed, in pure horror. He just smiled. Then another car pulled into his path- his mom.

"Mom, get outta the way right now!" he yelled with frustration.

"No Thunder- haven't you done enough damage already?" she said. He sneered.

"What, ya gonna stand up for them also? They're weak, just like ya are," said Thunder.

"You almost killed your own son, Thunder. He was trying to protect his mom, and you hit him into a wall. You almost killed his mom too. Are you going to try and kill me now?" she said.

"May I will, maybe I won't," he snapped.

"We, go ahead try to kill me," said his mom. The battle inside his mind made him hesitate.

"No- don't kill your mom!" yelled the voice of the normal Thunder.

"Are you really going to listen to your old self? Do you want to be the weakling that you were?" said another voice- the possession.

"But, she-she's my mom," stammered Thunder.

"So? You haven't seen her since you were ten. She doesn't care about you," said the possession.

"Stop controlling him! For the sake of his family, stop it!" said the voice.

"Why should he listen to you? You're what messed up his life. He can get rid of the ones who did with me in control, said the possession.

"They're the ones he loves!" said the voice.

"So? They've ruined his life!" said the possession.

"Please- stop it!" yelled Thunder.

S

Christine could only watch as an internal battle seemed to go on inside Thunder. Dylan was still unconscious against the wall; the Porsche was still watching wide-eyed.

"No, I can't do this!" Thunder said, a hint of who he had been in his voice.

"Thunder?" said Christine, a little worried. Not for the possessed part of Thunder, but for her son who she truly cared for. The car didn't seem to realize she'd even spoken. Then, he fainted suddenly.

_Alright, this might have been longer, but I lost one of the pages after I found the rest. So, this is a little shorter than it should have been. Sorry also for the long wait… I'm kind of lazy. Anyways, I'm on summer vacation now, so this, and Life Goes On and The Tale of Ranger will be updated more often, hopefully. I think I'll do one more chapter for TTOR, then the last chapter and epilogue, then go ahead with the sequel. There's not much else I can do for TTOR. And Life Goes On gets kind of boring, so I'll probably do all of that in about a week, then go on to Dangerous Sparks. Anyways, can't wait to really 'spark' up the  
summer, let life go on, and listen to Stand one more time while reading this story!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	3. Part 3 Progression

Part 3- Progression

_Alright, it's been months (literally) since I updated this. Sorry for the long wait! Dang, I have got to get better at updating. Anyways, this is the third part, and I know lots of people have been looking forward to it. Part of the reason for the long update wait is that I kept forgetting about it. Sorry. Anyways, Storm Front will be updated soon, to all my reviewers who still care, and I want at least three reviews for this chapter before August 19th, or it won't be updated till next month! Naw, just kidding- but I would like some reviews- I only have four for the first two chapters, and I was hoping for a few more. Anyways, on with the story!_

Christine sat alongside Susannah in Doc's clinic. Dylan was still unconscious- had been for an hour and a half. Thunder was too. He didn't seem to have changed any- except the 56's were back to their original silver color.

"I can't believe he'd do that to his own son," said Susannah. Christine glanced at her; the Porsche's eyes were filling with tears.

"Susannah, the possession was controlling him. He would have attacked me or you, perhaps worse. And let's be glad we didn't give him time to use his cannibal side," said Christine. Susannah shuddered at the thought. Then they both noticed Dylan slowly opening his eyes.

"Mommy?" he said.

"Dylan, you're awake!" Susannah practically screamed.

"Glad to finally see you awake, Dylan," said Christine.

"Wow, I must have been out for awhile," said the little Porsche, grinning. Christine couldn't help thinking how much the little Porsche reminded her of Thunder then. It had been a long time since she'd last seen him- at least, normal.

Then they all heard a groan.

S

The pain in his hood was unbelievable, as if he'd run into a brick wall. He was able to make out three voices, but he couldn't tell whose they were. The events that had happened earlier he still remembered. He slowly opened his eyes to see his mom, Susannah, and- he had to glance sideways a little- Dylan.

"Hey Thunder. You okay?" asked his mom.

"What do you think, mom?" he said sarcastically. He hadn't wanted to say it like that though. It was the possession trying to take over again.

"You don't have to be mean, you know," muttered his mom.

"Susie, Dylan, I'm sorry 'bout what I did to you guys," he said, changing the subject.

"It's okay daddy," said Dylan.

"Yeah, it's okay Thunder," said Susannah, smiling.

S

For the moment, it was nice to have the real Thunder back. But then something changed in those still red eyes. Thunder snarled, and Susannah knew the possessed part had taken over again.

"Get outta here right now," he snapped. Susannah could see Christine bite her lip. She was good at not showing just how much she hated seeing Thunder like this. But it must be getting harder for her now.

"Come on Christine. We should go," said Susannah. The Plymouth didn't disagree. Susannah said goodbye to Dylan, who looked a little scared, and then the Porsche and the Plymouth left.

-Next Day-

"So, who's actually going to take the fuel to him?" asked Flo. When Thunder had fallen asleep, Mater had towed him back to the impound lot, and put four more parking boots on. He'd easily fixed the fence. Even Sarge didn't want to try and take anything to Thunder, though, in case the Buick suddenly turned on him. Susannah sighed.

"I'll do it Flo," She took the fuel and headed to the impound lot. When she got there, she saw Thunder sitting in one of the corners, staring off into space.

"Thunder?" she said. That got his attention.

"What Susie?" he asked, a trace of a snarl in the sentence. Susannah bit her lip to avoid a tyrant of curses.

"Are you gonna let me give you this fuel without trying to kill me?" she asked.

"Whatever," he said, sounding a little sarcastic. She opened the fence and drove in, then put the fuel in front of him. He moved forward as well as he could, and she kind of flinched. But all he did was gently kiss her fender.

"Thanks," he muttered. She gently kissed his fender in return.

"No problem, Thunder," she said.

S

He watched her leave as long as the parking boots would let him- they didn't allow much freedom to move at all. Why did he have to be half possessed, half normal when she came? It seemed unfair, because even though this was going on, he still loved her. Then he felt like someone was watching him, and glanced sideways to see his mom.

"Hey Thunder," she said.

"Hey mom," he said. She smiled a bit.

"Wow, it's been such a long time since I've seen you," she said.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" he blurted out. That question had been on his mind for years.

"Thunder, Maxine hated me. She somehow got your dad to stop bringing you for visits, convinced that this exact same thing would happen if you stayed with me too much. I tried to find you, but you guys had moved," said Christine.

"Oh," said Thunder.

"Listen, I did everything I could to try and find you again, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Thunder," said Christine. Thunder smiled… then felt the possession taking over again. _No, not now_ he thought frantically.

"Mom… get away," he snarled. _No, mom, stay here. I don't want to be alone._

"Okay, Thunder, I'll go," said Christine.

"Good," he said. She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt. Then she drove off. _Why do these things always happen to me?_

S

Dylan was the first to see Christine coming back. He noticed that she looked sad. He drove up to her.

"What's wrong Christine?" he asked. She looked at him, offering a smile.

"Nothing Dylan," she said.

"Something's wrong, and I can tell," said Dylan.

"Well, I was talking to Thunder- and he was normal, but then he became possessed. It seemed he had so much more to say," said Christine, sighing.

"It's okay," said Dylan.

"No, it's not. My only son- and I haven't seen him since he was ten. And when I do see him, he's possessed. And it's… it's… it's all my fault," she said. She started crying, and Dylan nuzzled her.

"Don't worry- hopefully daddy will get back to normal," said Dylan.

S

Susannah watched her son talking to the '58 Plymouth Fury. They'd grown really close. Watching from a distance, she'd seen what had happened between Christine and Thunder, and Susannah couldn't blame Christine for being upset. Thunder had been half way normal when she was there, but then the possession took over when his mom was there. Christine had missed him so much, and the first time she saw him again, he was possessed.

S

He closed his eyes, and tried to block out the internal fight. Possession had destroyed all that Thunder loved; it had shaken how much his son and Susannah loved him, and he'd gotten mad at his own mom, who he hadn't seen in years.

"Thunder, why do you still hang on to memories of your mom? She lied when she said she'd see you next year," said the possession.

"But, she means so much to me," said Thunder.

"So? She ruined your life. If she weren't your mom, then maybe you'd be normal," it said.

"I love her though," said Thunder.

"Let go of love. Let go of who you think you are. I'm in control now. If we destroy Christine, Susannah, and Dylan, you'll be free again," it said.

"But I can't!" said Thunder, frustrated. Then the possession took complete control over him.

"I believe you can," it said. Thunder's eyes snapped open- and as if by magic, the parking boots fell off, and he was free. Except this time, there'd be no turning back.

_What have I unleashed upon the poor cars?!? Oh dear, I don't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote this. Dang, it's been too long… since that May day when I started this… Anyways, the things in italics is what Thunder was thinking… no not this! This is the author talking! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Last chapter after this, then the sort of prologue. Neat! Anyways, the prologue, as I may have said before, seems to lead to a sequel- I'd originally planned one, but when my possessed Thunder ideas fizzled out and I got the idea for continuing the LIAH Series, the sequel died. Anyways, enjoy this, and look forward to the next part!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	4. Part 4 Destruction

Part 4: Destruction

_Hello again, everybody! Who's glad to see this finally getting updated? Well, I got two reviews (that now makes two reviews for every chapter…) and DodgeSuperBee, you're right- in this chapter, the action is stepped up, and you'll finally see what happens. Also, you guys must be wondering by now- will Thunder live, or will he die? He dies in What Hurts The Most, but what will happen here? Only I know the answer! Anyways, with this update, it's gonna be pretty tough to not want reviews- to me, this is the best chapter so far, and LIAH66, you're gonna like this chapter, as it brings in one character who we haven't seen in awhile in my stories._

Christine, Dylan, and Susannah were taking a drive along Tailfin Pass. It was a bright, sunny day. The three were playing, talking, and laughing. And suddenly, they heard a familiar engine sound and stopped. Eerie laughter echoed around them.

"Holy Chrysler," said Christine. Then, from behind them came the sound of a growl. They turned, but no one was there.

"Stay close," said Susannah. Then, the revving of an engine echoed, and Christine was suddenly rammed into a tree.

"Christine!" yelled Dylan. The now unconscious 1958 Plymouth Fury didn't respond. They then saw that their worst nightmare had come true- Thunder was out of the impound lot again.

S

A smile of satisfaction spread across his fender. He'd knocked her unconscious. But before he could move to finish her off, the baby blue Porsche got in his way.

"Get outta the way, Susie," he said, scowling.

"No. She's your mom, and you're not going to kill her," said Susannah.

"Well, just guess I gotta kill ya first then," said Thunder, snarling. As he moved forward though, she rolled forward and kissed him. Surprised, he didn't do anything for a few seconds- but then he kissed her back. For a moment, the possession seemed gone, and he was back falling in love with her again. But then, they pulled apart.

S

During that kiss, it'd seemed like he was normal again. And when they pulled apart, the glitter in his still ruby red eyes matched the way his emerald green eyes had always looked after they kissed. For a moment, she thought he might be going back to normal- but she was mistaken. His expression grew cold, and he scowled at her.

"Ya're gonna pay for that," he snarled. She felt all her hopes fall. And then, she blacked out as he hit her hard with his tire.

S

Dylan gasped as his dad hit his mom. Now both his mom and Christine were unconscious, and Dylan had no one to protect him.

"So, ya're the last one, huh?" said Thunder. Dylan was too scared to answer.

"What, scared? C'mon, ya know everythin's okay," said his dad.

"No it's not!" yelled Dylan. His dad narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that?" asked Thunder.

"Because you just knocked your mom and my mom unconscious," said Dylan.

"So? It ain't like I care," said Thunder, grinning eerily.

"Then you are lost," said Dylan, quietly. A line from Star Wars had never been so true. Thunder growled, and lunged to attack Dylan- but never made it. Something caught him.

S

"Hey, let go of me!" snapped Thunder, struggling against the tow cable.

"I don' think so," said a familiar voice. Dylan's eyes widened as he smiled. Mater. Mater had come to help them.

"Mater!" Dylan shouted.

"Don' worry kid, I'm here for ya," said Mater.

S

He'd been driving to catch up with the three when he'd seen Thunder lunging at Dylan. He'd caught the Buick with his tow cable. The little Porsche raced up to him.

"I'm so glad you're here Mater," said Dylan.

"No problem Dylan," said Mater. Then he pulled his tow cable back, making the struggling possessed Buick lose control and run into a tree.

"Ow," said both Dylan and Mater.

S

He backed away from the tree, shaking his hood. That had really hurt. He turned around to see Dylan, and a familiar tow truck- Mater.

"Ya're gonna pay for that," growled Thunder.

"If ya try tuh hurt us, I'll whack ya with meh tow cable," said Mater.

"Wow, I'm so scared," said Thunder, sarcastically.

"Dad, please snap out of it! You're scaring me!" yelled Dylan, frustrated.

"So?" snapped Thunder.

"You're scaring all of us, Thunder," said another familiar voice. Dylan and Mater were surprised too. Christine pulled up next to Mater.

"Stay outta this mom!" yelled Thunder.

"No Thunder. I'm not going to let you destroy your family or yourself," she said. She drove up to him, and Dylan and Mater drove off to check on Susannah.

"Why should I care about ya? Ya promised ya'd come back, but ya didn'," said Thunder coldly.

"Thunder, you know I wanted to," she said.

"Even so, ya're gonna die," said Thunder, snarling.

S

She looked into his ruby red eyes- so full of evil, unlike the normal emerald green ones his son had that matched his dad's. This wasn't her little Thunder, who she wished she could have seen one more time before now. She barely remembered what he'd been like half the time.

"No, I'm not," said Christine.

"Ya are!" said Thunder, but he looked slightly confused.

"Thunder, go ahead. Kill me. I won't stop you," said Christine quietly. Even so, Dylan heard her.

"No, you can't Christine!" yelled Dylan. He tried to drive over to her, but Mater caught him with his tow cable, apparently sensing something was about to happen. Thunder growled.

"Now ya're gonna die," said Thunder.

"Go on," she said. He scowled. He started to move to attack her, but then stopped, eyes full of confusion. He looked at Dylan, Mater, and Susannah, then back to Christine.

"Mom?" he said. Then he passed out.

-One Hour Later-

The group of four waited outside Doc's clinic. All were anxious for the Buick to be okay. Then Doc came out of the clinic.

"Is he okay?" asked Susannah.

"He's going to be fine, Susannah. He wants to see all of you, so you can go on in," said Doc. The group drove into the building. Thunder looked normal, although a little tired.

"Thunder!" said Susannah.

"Daddy!" said Dylan, at the same time. The Buick smiled.

"Hey you guys," said Thunder. He sounded pretty tired too. Christine noticed how happy Susannah and Dylan looked; she herself was grinning.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," said Susannah.

"Yeah- me too," said Thunder.

"We were all so worried about you," said Christine.

"I can tell," said Thunder, smiling.

"I'm glad you're back to normal dad. You were scaring me!" exclaimed Dylan, causing everyone to laugh.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, kid," said Thunder, teasingly.

"Well, you were pretty scary dad," said Dylan.

"Don't worry Dylan. Um, can I speak to just Susannah for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Mater.

S

After Dylan, Mater, and Christine left, Thunder looked at Susannah. She was still smiling.

"Susie, sorry about everything that's happened," he said.

"It's okay Thunder," said Susannah.

"No- I could have killed you," said Thunder.

"Thundy, you were possessed. And through everything that's happened recently, I still loved you. I still do right now, too," said Susannah.

"Really?" said Thunder, half surprised.

"Really, because I knew if you got back to normal, you'd really need me there for you. I could also never stop loving you, Thundy," said Susannah, smiling.

"You know, I was thinking about that kiss up on Tailfin Pass… maybe we oughta retry since I'm normal?" said Thunder, grinning slyly. Susannah laughed.

"You're crazy, lover boy," she said. But she kissed him anyway, and he kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart, Susannah smiled at him.

"Happy now?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"Yeah. Can you get my mom so I can talk to her?" asked Thunder.

"Okay Thunder," she said. She gently kissed his fender, then left. He smiled. He loved her so much. He always would.

S

The group of three saw Susannah drive out, grinning from headlight to headlight.

"Well, he must be doing much better," said Christine, grinning. Both she and Mater laughed.

"Not funny," said Susannah, frowning.

"Well, we thought it was," said Christine.

"Well, I didn't. Anyways, he wants to talk to you Christine," said Susannah.

"Okay," said Christine. She drove in.

"Hey mom," said Thunder, smiling at her.

"Hey Thunder. It's so good to see you normal again," said Christine.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call 'normal'," said Thunder. Christine laughed.

"Wow, you've gotten so much more mature since I last saw you," said Christine.

"Mom, I was ten then," said Thunder, half frowning.

"I know, but still, you really have," said Christine.

"That was a long time ago, too," said Thunder.

"Yeah- and now you're grown up with your own family. You've changed so much," said Christine.

"Well, I've kind of had to grow up," said Thunder.

"I guess so- with Dylan around. He's a really sweet kid," said Christine.

"Yeah- he's a lot like me too," said Thunder.

"So, what else did you want to say?" asked Christine.

"I wanted to say sorry about the way I was. I mean, I know I was possessed, but I feel I should say sorry," said Thunder.

"Apology accepted, Thunder," said Christine, smiling.

"Thanks, mom," said Thunder, also smiling.

_And there you have it! But hold it, you got one more chapter after this- sort of a prologue like chapter. Anyways, you guys like it? Now, here's something I want you to decide- I'm going to put this up today, but I kinda had a schedule. I've already got the fifth part typed up, and ready to go. This chapter was going to be typed up today, and put out tomorrow, and the last part put out on Friday. So, now I want you to decide- do I put this up today with part five, or do I wait till tomorrow, Thursday, or Friday? Also, this'll put me ahead of schedule, and I won't have to worry about updating this anymore!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	5. Part 5 Stand

Part 5: Stand

_Hey everybody! This is the last of Stand, so I hope you enjoy it!  
_

Susannah, Thunder, and Dylan were driving back to their beach house in California. It had been more than a month since Thunder had become possessed. They'd spent time in Radiator Springs, then headed with Christine for a week to her home in Salt Lake City, Utah. _Thank goodness it's summer so Dylan doesn't have to miss school_ she thought. A flash of gold on the pavement caught her eye, and she smiled. Thunder had finally proposed to her back in Utah. And now, she was wearing the engagement rim he'd given her.

"Susie, are you still on Earth?" asked Thunder, smiling. Dylan laughed. Susannah just rolled her eyes.

"I can think, can't I?" she said.

"Yeah- you just couldn't hear me asking you if you wanted to take Dylan to Disney Land theme park before the summer's over," said Thunder.

"Yeah- you'd like that, right Dylan?" asked Susannah.

"Yeah!" yelled Dylan. Thunder and Susannah laughed. Thunder was glancing over at Susannah, smiling. She smiled in return. Then she glanced at Dylan, who was also smiling. Except, his green eyes seemed to have a hint of red…

_You feel like a candle_

_In a hurricane_

_Just like a picture_

_With a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless_

_Like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright _

_You'll be alright_

_Cause when push _

_Comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel_

_With the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon_

_With only one way down_

_Take what you're given_

_Before it's gone_

_And start holdin' on_

_Keep holdin' on_

_Cause when push_

_Comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Every time you get up _

_And get back in the race_

_One more small piece of you_

_Starts to fall into place_

_Cause when push_

_Comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Alrighty then! Who liked it? Now, this story hasn't gotten the review amounts I hoped for (as I'm typing this, it has the same amount as my one-shot What Hurts The Most, and this has three chapters). I was hoping for a little more, especially with the 173+ hits I've gotten. What is wrong with you readers!?! Don't like reviewing or something?!? Okay, calm down BRR56… Anyways, I'm hoping that I'll have more reviews- I mean, come on- I promise, you review my story, I review yours (unless you're one of those anonymous reviewers and you don't put in your real penname, or you don't have any stories, or you only have Harry Potter stories, or you have stories about stuff I don't like. Sorry, strict policy of me). Oh, and for all you wondering- Waiting For The Storm is not connected to this. Okay?_

_Until Next Story,_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


End file.
